User talk:AtriusVH
Zabbeth 20:45, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Awesome I just want to say I really love the pics on your userpage. You should really put some more up.Zabbeth 14:10, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, and sorry it took me so long to respond, I haven't had access to my computer for a few days. I'll consider putting more up when I have the time. Atrius 22:36, 12 January 2009 (UTC) LOL Your videos are the best, wish I knew how to do that fun stuff. xD Great job. =)--Caasi 13:29, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Question Your current version of the editor shows that most monsters are "No attribute", but there are some cases where monsters like the Golem monster line are "Earth attribute" in the code. Does this mean that this monster's normal physical attacks count as Venus-element attacks? Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 22:52, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, I just answered my own question by looking at Golem normal attacks in the game and the exclamation marks that appeared in the battle text after the attack hit a Venus-weak party member. XD Now, I don't suppose you know about those three values that are listed to the right of the Attribute part in the monster pages in the editor, that are usually 0... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 23:00, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Ah, that's good, I actually wasn't sure why some had an element assigned to them. I don't think those other three values are used at all, have you noticed any enemies where they're set to something other than 0? Atrius 04:25, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Really? It only made sense to me. I figured that that was the attacking attribute when I created the Monster Data tables for the wiki... I mean, I don't know of anything else it could be. Hell, look at weapons, they're treated pretty much the same way, some have an elemental attribute, but most are non-elemental. RoleOfDATS 03:59, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Missing Data I was going to ask you this earlier but I got sidetracked by various things. I noticed you provided a crap load of data to enemies within the series. A long time ago I did the same to each and every Djinn. Sort of, my info was no where near as detailed as yours. But I could never find any stats on Fugue. I was wondering if you knew what they were. This has been driving me nuts for some time now because he's the only one with the "As an opponent" thing not filled out. Think you could find some data on him?Zabbeth 20:13, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Using the TLA Rom Hacking editor that Atrius here developed (this program allowed me to reliably write out those full monster line pages a while back), I've brought up the data for the "Mars Djinni" that Fugue represents, and I ensured that this one is the correct of the dozen registered "Mars Djinni" enemies in the TLA code by comparing enemy Djinn attacks with the gameplay itself. I'll have Fugue's stats filled out shortly. (And as a matter of fact, all of the battled Djinn can have full ability lists, resistances, stats, and whatnot just like the other normal monsters and bosses articles have, so maybe I should get working on those sometime...) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 21:41, 1 May 2009 (UTC)